Assist straps are often used in automobiles for various purposes. When used on an inside door panel, an assist strap provides a convenient and secure handle for closing the vehicle door. Assist straps can also be used elsewhere, such as mounted above the door frame or on the back of a front seat to aid passengers entering and exiting the vehicle.
Assist straps are typically constructed of a somewhat flexible metal structural strip against which a foam padding is placed. The structural strip and padding are then encased within a decorative covering, often textured vinyl or velvet. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,592 for an example of an assist strap structure. The end of the structural strip is used to secure the assist strap to the door panel or other structural member of the vehicle. Although quite functional, the end of the assist strap must be covered or otherwise concealed to provide a pleasing appearance.
In the past the ends of the assist straps have often been covered by various types of snap-on or other removable covers. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,356,592 and 4,067,602. Another type of assist strap termination structure has also been used in which the end of the structural strip of the assist strap is secured to a bracket, the bracket carrying one part of a snap element. The other part of the snap element is secured to a strap termination piece made to mimic the look of the assist strap. This type of arrangement requries the use of the special snaps which raises the cost of the termination structure.